


o c e a n

by cloudsaclover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Erotic Poetry, Fiction, Gen, Gore, Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Love Stories, Mild Gore, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Poetic, Poetry, Prose Poem, Random & Short, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsaclover/pseuds/cloudsaclover
Summary: Roaring seas overSnowy skin.Open sores forSeeing all.Concealed and ConcaveThe love for sight.Sharpen your daggerIn the dead of night
Kudos: 2





	o c e a n

Roaring seas over

Snowy skin.

Open sores for

Seeing all.

Concealed and Concave

The love for sight.

Sharpen your dagger

In the dead of night.

Slinking in the dark

Lurking behind.

Conceal the voice

With rags of gray.

Seal her from the

Light of day.

In the cavern

She lie asleep.

With the knife they’ll

cut so deep.

Take the dagger

In your palm.

Cut and shape your

Porcelain doll.

Oceans are plucked

From the stem so strong.

Took nothing but some

Lovely tongs.

Take the oceans

Pull them in.

Now my baby

The surgery begins.

Copy, paste

No time to waste.

Put those eyes

In her face.

Now the oceans are safe

Behind the skull of a stranger.

The cloaked lady

Whom plucked them raw.


End file.
